On The Run
by demonlord5000
Summary: Stan receives a mysterious crate in the mail, and is shocked to find some familiar friends hiding inside...
1. Chapter 1

"Stan, honey, can you come down here!?" stan calmly walked down the stairs, where his mom was waiting.

"Honey, you got a package." She said, pointing to a large crate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, in his room, stan held the crowbar, ready to pry the huge, heavy crate open. How he got it into his room, don't ask. He was interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

"Kyle, I can't talk right now."

"Dude, I got tickets to the firework show tonight!"

"And I've got a huge crate in my room that I want to open." He hung up the phone, and jammed the crowbar into the crate. He wrenched it open, sending the top of the crate flying across the room. He stared into the crate, wondering what was inside, when something burst out. Stan fell to the floor. He tried to scream, but something slapped over his mouth.

"SSSSSHHHHH! Please be quiet stan. It's okay girls." He saw four girls climb out of the crate. The girl who was on top of stan pulled her hand away.

"Who the hell are you girls!?"

"Don't you remember us stan? I remember you checking me out a lot. Me and my sisters stayed at your house when our grandma died." Stan's eyes widened in realization.

"N-nadia?" he asked, staring from the Romanian girl on top of him, to her quintuplet sisters…


	2. Chapter 2

"Nadia, can you please get off of me?" stan whispered to the Romanian girl.

"Why?"

"You're kinda, pressing your pelvis into my crotch."

"Do you not like that?" stan frowned.

"It's also hard for me to breath, and I have asthma." stan said, wheezing a little. Nadia got off of him, and stan stood up to look at the girls. They had barely changed at all since he last saw them. They dressed the same, and they all still looked the same. The only difference was that they were taller.

"What are you girls doing here?"

"You were the last person we could trust." one quintuplet explained.

"Really? After those things you said about me and my friends?"

"You still took us in after our grandma died."

"That still doesn't explain WHY you're here."

"It's kind of hard to explain." nadia whispered.

"I've got time." nadia sighed.

"Well, some stupid American girl managed to get a bill passed that makes any Romanians, even those who are legal American citizens, illegal to be in the United States."

"What!?"

"It's true I'm afraid, and Oprah was going to turn us in." another quintuplet said. "But nadia had the idea to mail us back here. She said you would help us stan." stan was shocked, and stood silent for a moment.

"Of course I'll help you girls." he finally said. The girls smiled.

"So, you'll hide us here?" nadia asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you stan, thank you!" nadia threw her arms around stan. He hugged back. "Three weeks in that crate actually paid off!"

"Three weeks!?" stan pulled away. "How did you survive three weeks in that crate?"

"I honestly have no idea."

"Wow."

"Stan, you have to understand that you can't tell anyone that you're hiding us here, not your family, not even that weird Jewish kid."

"I understand nadia." stan suddenly realized something. "I can even get you face to face with that girl who got the bill passed."

"You can!?"

"Yeah, I know her really well. In fact…" stan paused. "I'm even dating her." he said darkly as wendy came into his mind…


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on nadia." Stan whispered as he led the girls through the school. He had dressed them in different clothing, and changed their hairstyles to make them look anything other than Romanian.

"Hey Stan!" Kyle ran up to the group, eying the girls. "Who are the girls?"

"Uh… they're my quintuplet cousins from Japan." Kyle turned to a quintuplet.

"Hello."

"Kon'nichiwa, kyo wa dono yo ni aru?" Kyle was greatly confused, and turned and just walked away. Stan led the girls into a secluded corner, where nadia elbowed the quintuplet who spoke to Kyle.

"OW!"

"Since when do you speak Japanese Natalie?"

"I don't know, I never even learned."

"Girls, come here." The girls walked up. "That's Wendy." He said, pointing to his girlfriend.

"So that's the girl who almost got us exported?"

"Yeah, and we need…"

"Where's natalia?" at that moment, Wendy let out a bloodcurdling scream…


End file.
